


Who's Better

by milkywaysandnebulas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily Prentiss - Freeform, Emily Prentiss/reader - Freeform, F/F, Lauren Calhoun (OC), Lingerie, NSFW, Smut, The reader having a shitty girlfriend, This is also a two-parter which I'll write when I'm out of school and not busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaysandnebulas/pseuds/milkywaysandnebulas
Summary: Emily seduces her ex-girlfriend when she goes to her house to win her back. And I'm sorry if it turns out to be crappy. It's my first time writing smut.





	Who's Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge, I hope I didn't do a crappy job writing smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I changed the readers pronouns to you/your and kept on only she/her for emily because it looked a little confusing having the same pronouns for the reader and emily because I couldn't tell which was which. And please if there is any grammar mistakes please let me know! Thank you. <3 <3

Baby, when are you coming home?” You pondered with a smirk on your face keeping the surprise that you have for her a secret. One that may help fix their relationship.

“I’ll be home in about three hours my plane just landed.” She told her with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
Furrowing your brow confused at the thought of what you could have done to upset her. Taking a deep breath you asked her girlfriend something that could potentially cause another fight between them. “Lauren, Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” You questioned.

“You know what, don’t start Y/N I’m not in the mood for your meddling questions. God, why are you so annoying?” Lauren grunted becoming even more irritated.

“Fuck you Lauren, If I’m so annoying. Then why are you still dating me?” You cursed as you hung up the phone and dropped it on the coffee table. Fixing the lingerie you were wearing ypu got off the couch to go into the kitchen. Your black platform heels clicked against the floor as you stopped in front of the refrigerator to grab a bottle of red wine and a wine glass from the cabinet. Before going back into the living room you blew out the lavender and honey scented and putting the food that you cooked in the refrigerator after putting them in Tupperware containers. 

As you grabbed the bottle of wine and your glass the doorbell rang sitting both the bottle of wine and glass on the coffee table you hurriedly tied your robe around your body after grabbing it off the back of the couch.  
Unlocking the door and opening it you were shocked to see who it was. “Emily? What are you doing here?” You asked nervously as you began to feel fluttering in your stomach part of you afraid those old feelings are coming back after seeing her again.

“Can we talk?” Emily insinuated her voice wavering as she became aroused by the sight of the lingerie, thigh highs, and the garter belt that she was wearing peeking out from under the robe which was too short. You haf nodded and stepping aside to let her inside.  
Both sitting down on the couch Emily took a deep breath before she began talking to you. “I want us to get back together but I know that you’re going to say no but she isn’t making you happy is she?” Emily inquired as she put her hand on your thigh stroking it.  
  
The look on Y/N’s face told her everything. “I bet she isn’t as good as me in the bedroom. Does she make you scream and moan like I used to?” Emily whispered before she leaned in to kiss you.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked you after pulling away from the kiss. Breathlessly you answered yes, before Emily continued.

Kissing up your thighs, Emily teased your slick and wet folds through the crotchless lingerie. “Shit! Oh, God….Emily.” You whined as your eyes fluttered shut before Emily stuck her fingers in your pussy. You let out a tiny moan as Emily pumped her fingers in and out of your core which was soaked with arousal and curling her fingers as she hit all the right places causing you to mewl out of pleasure. You growled as Emily swiftly took her fingers out of your core looking at Emily in confusion as she got off of you.

“Take the heels, the robe, and the lingerie off and leave the thigh highs and garter belt on,” Emily demanded as she became even more turned on by the sight of your breasts. Lunging at you Emily pinned you down on the couch and held your legs in the air her tongue darted out of her mouth and began licking up Y/N’s wet folds before sticking her tongue in her pussy causing Y/N to whimper. Letting go of your legs Emily used her hand to tease your pussy as she licked and gently bit her clit. Pleasuring you at a faster pace caused your legs started to tremble as your orgasm builded up. “Ugh…Fuck Emily, I’m gonna come.” You hissed as you began to grind your heat on Emily’s hand and face. Peering up at her, she whispered for you to come. Your body shaking as you came Emily couldn’t take her eyes off of your sweat coated body, the way your breasts bounced as you came, and the way your eyes fluttered shut and your mouth gaping open due to the powerful orgasm you just had.

Sitting up on the couch they both gave each other time to rest before you had grabbed her by the hand and you led Emily to your bedroom not realizing that your phone was vibrating on the coffee table as someone was calling you the picture on your phone revealed to be your girlfriend who hung up after it went to voicemail multiple times. Pushing her on the bed you unbuckled Emily’s belt and unzipped her pants while she pulled them down along with her black lacy panties motioning her to open her legs.

"Have I ever told you that you have a pretty pussy?“ You asked as you let out a giggle.

"Oh my God Y/N will you just fuck me already?” Emily chuckled as she pushed your head between her legs.  
You began lapping up Emily’s flowing juices. Gasping out of pleasure Emily pulled your hair pushing your head further into her legs. “Fuck!” She exclaimed and closed her eyes as you inserted two fingers into her pussy and started to swirl your tongue around her clit. 

As Emily squeezed her eyes shut due to the amount of pleasure you were giving, previously you grabbed your dildo and lube from your nightstand and as you removed your hand the loss of contact caused Emily’s eyes to snap wide open and gazing upon you as you opened the bottle and squeezed a dime sized droplet on to the dildo. You removed Emily’s hand and you replaced it with your dildo teasing Emily’s pussy with it causing her to pant as you thrusted into Emily’s core with your dildo. Emily’s moans and pants turning you on to the point you used your other hand to fuck her heat. Your room surrounded by the sounds of moans and pants which was cut off shortly after you girlfriend found the both of you.

“Are you kidding me Y/N you’re fucking your ex in our bed?” Your soon to be ex-girlfriend Lauren screamed at you. Yes, soon to be ex-girlfriend you made your choice Lauren isn’t the one for you, Emily is the one you wanted to be and always has been.

Sitting up you took your fingers out of Emily’s pussy before talking to Lauren. “Lauren, do me a favor get the hell out and leave the key to my apartment on the kitchen counter, we’re over?” You had told her before going back to fucking Emily’s heat. 

A smirk appeared on your face as you heard your ex’s exasperated shriek and a door slamming shut before you buried your head in between Emily’s legs and began devouring her core.


End file.
